A Butcher
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: The Potter's and Dumbledore come to Roanapur, seeking aid from Boss Chang in tracking down Harriet Potter, who disappeared when she was ten. They are looking for the true Child-Who-Lived, the True Chosen One, A Savior. That is not what they find. ONE-SHOT. M for disturbing parts. No Pairings. FemHarry. Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived Fic.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Black Lagoon**

 **First, while it has similar themes, this story is in no way related to my previous story, The Cleaner.**

 **This is also a One-Shot and contains, well, disturbing things, namely because I'm describing Sawyer's past.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

She didn't pay it any mind at first, the rumor that Boss Chang's daughter had come to her father for help. What did she care that some girl from Chang's ex-wife came running to daddy for help? She doubted it would have anything to do with her.

What were the odds whatever boyfriend that harmed her was in Roanapur?

When word went out that Chang had put out a ten-thousand dollar, American, reward for information on the location of one Harriet Potter however, Frederica Sawyer paid attention.

She hadn't used that name since she was ten.

Curious about who was looking for her, and why, she approached Shenhua, perhaps her closest friend, if you call anyone in this city a friend. She told Shenhua she might have information about Harriet Potter, information she would only reveal if she knew why Chang wanted it.

She had been escorted to the Triad leader the next day.

To her surprise, he wasn't alone. With him was an Asian girl, around Sawyer's own age, that actually resembled Chang somewhat. She guessed this was his daughter.

Three others were with him, three others she instantly recognized. There was the long white haired Albus Dumbledore with his twinkly blue eyes. There was her black haired, hazel eyed father, James Potter. And there was her auburn haired, green eyed mother.

The three people that she blamed for turning her into Frederica Sawyer.

When they explained they were looking for their lost daughter, obviously not recognizing her (and let's face it, how could they? Not only had they not seen her since she was five, when she was left with her Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon, but she was scared, and her life had long ago torn the brightness from her eyes.), she scoffed, and asked, "What does the Headmaster of Hogwarts want with a girl he, and her parents, threw away for her brother?"

This seemed to stun the group, both her seemingly computerized voice, thanks to her ultravoice, and the fact she was apparently aware of the magical world.

What followed was a quick explanation about how her younger brother was dead, and that Voldemort had revealed that Harriet had been the one to banish him. Then they mentioned that only Harriet could stop him. When she asked why, a reluctant Dumbledore revealed there was a prophecy.

"Do you know where Harriet is?" Lily finally asked.

She grinned slightly. "Perhaps," she admitted, enjoying the discomfort on their faces as they heard her 'voice'. "But until I hear this prophecy, I will say no more."

Chang gave her a look. He was a smart man, and had already probably figured out who she was based off of their conversation. But it seemed the others, including his daughter, weren't that bright.

After a few minutes of protesting, Chang finally intervened. "I don't think it's an unfair question," he told the magicals.

Reluctantly, Dumbledore relayed the prophecy.

When he was done, Sawyer realized what they wanted.

They didn't want Harriet Potter, they wanted a savior.

She couldn't help it, she began to laugh. It was low at first, and barely picked up by the ultravoice. But it grew in volume.

Harriet Potter was dead. She died long ago.

She laughed. It was a harsh sound, almost cough like due to her severed vocal cords and damaged throat.

Harriet Potter had been raped repeatedly by her uncle, beaten enslaved.

She laughed. Her ultravoice seemed to add a high-tech echo, causing a shiver to run down even Chang's spine.

Harriet Potter had been left for dead in an abandoned lot, her throat slit open, with semen leaking out of her bleeding cunt and a broomstick shoved up her ass.

She laughed.

Harriet Potter had died, only to be replaced by Frederica Sawyer, a harder and crueler woman.

She laughed.

Frederica Sawyer hadn't learned magic in a school. She had learned on the streets of various magical districts around the world, using a wand she had made herself out of human bone and blood.

She laughed.

Frederica Sawyer would rather use her heavily modified, by both muggle and magical means, chainsaw than a wand.

She laughed.

Frederica Sawyer was a cleaner, a killer, in what was perhaps the closest place to hell you could get while still remaining on Earth.

She laughed.

They wanted a savior.

She laughed…it was a horrifying, eerie, chilling sound.

And she, is a butcher.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **This idea just…well it just came to me. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), and the Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
